The invention relates generally to commercial furnishings and in particular to a chair with ball-casters. Many large institutions such as schools, churches, and convention centers are challenged by the large numbers of occupants who must slide their chairs under a desk or table while sitting in their chairs, the sliding may cause scuff marks on the floor which may be difficult to remove. Occupants may also lean back in their chairs, further damaging the floors and creating risks of injury and liability for the institution if the chair tips over, causing a fall. A chair mounted on ball-casters is the solution. Each leg of the chair is mounted on a caster wheel that is surrounded by a ring of small metal balls, such as ball bearings, enabling the chair to roll freely without scuffing or scratching the floor or dulling the floor polish, and making it virtually impossible for the occupant to lean back in the chair with any stability.